


The Twin Thing

by Anubis_2701



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Slow To Update, chapters appear when they appear, i straight up have no update schedule for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_2701/pseuds/Anubis_2701
Summary: Atsumu was a teenager with the most ordinary of lives. He had a loving mother, excellent marks in all his academics and a passion and talent for volleyball. He was ordinary. Until, at least, it became clear that it was all a lie.Because Atsumu wasn't Atsumu Suzukaze. He was Kaoru Miya, a victim of a long-unsolved child abduction case, and he had a whole other life he'd never known about. He had a set of parents, a legion of relatives, a younger sister......and an identical twin.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Family, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 52
Kudos: 152





	The Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eunikku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunikku/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had like a good five chapters of this written and kinda forgot about it??? then i dug it up like OH MY GOD THIS and fell back in love with the barely existent plot i'd sketched out for it. I'll warn you in advance this fic will not update consistently. At all. Ever. Don't expect reliability from me because you will receive none. This is also unbetaed and probably slightly a mess.
> 
> But anyway, if that didn't scare you away, welcome and enjoy!!!!
> 
> TW: mild scene of harassment in this chapter and mild violence

Atsumu rolled his tongue curiously around in his mouth, before sticking it out and going cross-eyed to try and spot the small stud.

“Honey, you got it three weeks ago,” his mother chuckled as Atsumu wished for a longer tongue, gave up the endeavour and stuck it back in his mouth. “I can’t see why you’re still so fascinated.”

“It feels weird!” he said, grinning. “Good, obviously, and it suits me so much it’s objectively _ridiculous_ , but it’s odd having something stuck in my mouth, ya know?”

His mother chuckled. “Alright, sweetheart, but maybe don’t stick your tongue out at everyone we walk past, hmm?” he closed his mouth with a grin, his mother holding her shopping bag away from him when he reached for it. “Can’t you wait until we get home to eat, ‘Tsumu?”

“I _suppose_ ,” he huffed overdramatically, jamming his hands into his pockets and kicking at a small rock on the sidewalk. “Heyo, has my history essay been marked yet?”

“It’s almost done, I promise,” his mother said, grinning. “You definitely improved over last time, sweetheart, but your critical evaluation of sources needs some work.”

He did his best not to deflate. “Right.”

“Don’t you worry about it, we can work on it this week,” his mother assured him, reaching over with her free hand to ruffle his dark hair. “How do you feel about okonomiyaki for dinner tonight?”

He perked up immediately. “Can I-”

“Yes, you can have some fatty tuna with it,” his mother chuckled, shouldering her bags as they reached their apartment’s front door, unlocking the door and throwing it open as they both bustled into the kitchen, Atsumu toeing off his shoes at his mother’s squinting and wriggling his toes happily. Going out was always nice, even if his mother did tie errands into her lessons at times, but he’d been getting a little sick of the old shoes he’d been wearing all day. They had a tendency to chafe at his heels, and just a peek at the reddened, irritated skin around his Achilles tendon made him sigh.

He cleared his workbooks and notes off their small, worn dining table at his mother’s request, making a face at his chemistry notes. He’d understood almost none of what he was taught today, and as loathe as he was to revisit shit, he knew he’d have to ask for another explanation later. He dumped his numerous school things on his bed, wandering back to the kitchen as his mother bustled around.

Atsumu had been home-schooled for as long as he could remember; some of his fondest memories were of being sat down and patiently taught by his mother when he was little. As time had passed, and the savings his mother had dwindled, his teaching had been done less by her and more by visiting tutors and virtual programming. She was always his preferred teacher, though.

“So what concepts were you having trouble with?” she asked quietly when he brought her his notes over dinner, a mess of his scrawling handwriting, random diagrams he’d hand-drawn in and enough highlighter to get a small child high. He pointed out the problems he was having, happily listening to her explanations as she fixed his messy hair.

Some people got surprised to see that Atsumu was so bright and extroverted, for someone who didn’t actually socialise with a lot of people. But he’d never much minded people’s judgements on his personality. He liked being homeschooled, even if it did limit him in some ways. Plus, he trusted his mother to know what was best.

After all, it had only ever been the two of them.

* * *

“You know, you should give me your number,” Atsumu said, catching the volleyball tossed to him with a low grunt. It was, if his count was still accurate, about the 90th or so time he’d said as much, hence why he wasn’t surprised when the recipient of his message rolled his eyes and turned away.

“As I’ve said every other time you asked that insipid question, _no_ , Suzukaze.”

“Aww, you don’t want me in your DMs?” Atsumu crooned, bouncing over to the other boy with a grin. “I take _great_ photos, you know.”

For as long as this had been going on, Atsumu’s flirtation had been bold, blatant, and consistently rejected. He changed it up from time to time, making his words more or less sexual to try and expose a new type of response, but today his efforts just got another eye-roll. He grinned, unaffected. Long ago, harsh words and sharp looks might have been enough to upset him, but befriending someone like Sakusa Kiyoomi changed that very quickly. Now, he took them as signs of begrudging affection. Affection that he was certain was parallel to his own.

After all, if Sakusa had really wanted Atsumu to stop, he would have said so. And Atsumu would have respected that; but instead, Sakusa just let him continue trying, only ever responding with a flat refusal, rolled eyes or sometimes even an exhausted sigh, if he was feeling especially energetic that day.

“I’m sure you do,” Sakusa droned as he sprayed his hands down with disinfectant, rubbing them carefully and methodically against one another. “But I think I’ll pass.”

Atsumu pouted for a moment, just to maintain the fun little routine they’d kept up whenever this happened, before darting over to pick up the last of the discarded volleyballs, knowing that Sakusa would hate to do so now that his hands were clean.

Sakusa shot him a glance, one with _maybe_ the slightest touch of gratitude in them, before moving over to scoop up his bag. After checking that the gym was clean, Atsumu followed him, holding his hands out and rocking up and down on his heels after noting that Sakusa was still holding his small bottle of hand sanitiser. The boy raised an eyebrow but obliged, and Atsumu rubbed it into his hands as they stepped out into the cool night air.

Their relationship was an odd one, Atsumu knew that. They didn’t go to the same school, didn’t play on the same team (being homeschooled, Atsumu didn’t play on a team at _all_ ), and they lived nowhere near each other. But two to three times a week, depending on availability, they met up by a small fountain a little way away, came here, and played volleyball. Atsumu supposed he could call the other a friend, but Sakusa was so strange on a social level that even at times he questioned that much.

They’d met a little over two years ago, after Atsumu had dared approach the other while they were alone in the public gymnasium together, and offered to set balls for him when he’d seen him struggling to try and do it himself. Sakusa had been snappy, and waspish, and he’d declined at first. Atsumu had accepted it and moved off to set for a woman in her thirties who was practicing for a community club game.

Even with his abrupt dismissal, though, Sakusa had evidently kept his eyes on him. And after an hour of setting for the friendly community player, Atsumu had found his space invaded by a tall (even at 14, Sakusa had been brushing dangerously close to 6’), snarling spiker.

“You’re not completely terrible,” he remembered Sakusa saying, a phrase that he could now acknowledge was high praise coming from the other boy. “Fine. Set for me.”

Atsumu had accepted, having no-one else to practice with and a mild aversion to going home so early, so he’d done so. And if Sakusa had been pleased by the high success rate they’d had right off the bat, he’d never said so, just brushing out without even introducing himself. But Atsumu had seen him again a week later, and his pestering for the other boy’s number had begun. He was yet to acquire the number, but after a few weeks of mostly peaceful spiking, he’d gotten a name.

Atsumu liked to think that Sakusa was at least a little fond of him after all this time; being a student at _Itachiyama_ – Atsumu had almost spewed water over the gym floor after discovering that, a month into their mutual practices – Sakusa had access to incredibly high-level facilities. Being their ace, he would undoubtedly have people falling over themselves to set for him. Itachiyama’s own starting setter probably would have been happy to do so. Sakusa certainly didn’t need to come back to this gym. Not only was there a small admission fee, but it was usually fairly well-populated, and definitely not very sanitary.

And if there were three things Sakusa hated, it was admission fees, crowds and germs. He had no reason to come here. Except that this was the only place Atsumu ever practiced.

It could just be a coincidence. Sakusa could well have many other reasons for coming here to practice. But Atsumu held out hope that some of his affection – which was _not_ a crush, no matter what his mother said – was returned.

Atsumu stretched his arms above his head, gazing up at the darkening sky before letting his head loll to face Sakusa.

“You going straight home?” he asked. He heard the lowest sigh from behind the face mask.

“No, I thought it might be nice to go out for dinner for once.”

Atsumu nodded absently to himself. He didn’t know much about Sakusa’s personal life – the only things that bled through in their interactions were that he was a legitimate mysophobe, he had two older sisters, and that he had a pet snake – but he got the impression that Sakusa was usually alone at home. Even as someone who only ever had one other person in the house with him, Atsumu hated the thought of going home to somewhere empty.

“Nice,” he grinned. “You want company?” he always asked him so, arguing that ‘his beauty would make far better company than a snake’, and Sakusa always disputed that point with him.

Which was why he was so surprised when Sakusa gave him a critical look, before the creases around his eyes relaxed a little, and he sighed again. “If you want, I suppose I can’t stop you.”

Atsumu blinked in shock, then grinned like a mega-watt lightbulb was resting right beneath his mouth, and immediately yanked his phone free of his pocket to relay the change of plans to his mother. She seemed a little disappointed but encouraged him to have fun. He shoved his phone rather violently away once she started to imply it was a date, happily following Sakusa down the street, towards a more central area of the city.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but it didn’t take long for the restless energy that constantly burned away under Atsumu’s skin to make an appearance. He started to talk, babbling about anything that came to mind. Sakusa, for once, didn’t frown at him and ask him to shut it, actually engaging with the conversation for once as they walked, surveying their dinner options.

Atsumu did his best to not stutter over his words as they eventually decided on an onigiri place and sat down to eat. He wasn’t _flustered_ , just surprised that Sakusa was capable of having such a nice, normal conversation with him. The butterflies in his stomach were because he didn’t go out often, obviously.

And the blush that took over his entire face, spread down his neck and even touched at his ears was because he got startled when he managed to make Sakusa laugh, not because the sound was oddly lyrical and watching the other boy’s eyes crinkle with joy made him happier than the onigiri in front of him.

Definitely.

They left the restaurant a little over two hours later, with even Sakusa looking a little flustered that they’d spent so much time there together. Atsumu just grinned, hip-bumped Sakusa out of the way so he could pay for both of them, and dodged an incoming slap to the back of the head.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sakusa muttered, hands now safely ensconced in his pockets, which made Atsumu feel confident enough to walk next to him. He just grinned.

“Ehh, I did kinda impose on your dinner outing. Felt I should make it up to you.”

“Still,” Sakusa sighed, averting his eyes as they wandered to the subway. “I didn’t mind having you along, anyway.”

Atsumu suppressed the small squeaking noise that almost emanated from his mouth at that, rubbing at his cheeks to hide how red they’d gone as they both fell into a slightly awkward silence, fumbling for their PASMO cards before stepping through to the station. It was oddly empty. Though, as Atsumu conceded after checking the time on his phone, it _was_ getting late. The two of them had stayed practicing at the gym until about 8 – something Atsumu himself was only permitted to do because he had no outstanding homework, thankfully – and then wandered and sat down to eat for another two and a half hours. It was nearing 11pm, and though Tokyo always bustled, here, it was oddly abandoned.

There were only two other people in the car when they stepped onto the train – they lived in the same rough area, so catching the same train wasn’t super rare for them – and Atsumu immediately found himself wishing that they’d chosen a different one.

One of the other passengers was a girl who looked about college-age, and there was nothing wrong with _her_ , but the other occupant was a man in maybe his forties or fifties, leaning over her with a leer and twitchy hands, and that immediately set off alarm bells in Atsumu’s head.

Those alarm bells only got louder and louder when the man glanced over at them, and his gaze stuck on Sakusa, raking down him in a way that made Atsumu’s stomach churn. The girl looked simultaneously relieved and mortified when the man peeled away from her, still standing unsettlingly close, but with his gaze now on Sakusa and Sakusa alone.

Atsumu felt the taller boy stiffen when the creep gave him a lecherous grin before he sauntered over, calm as the train slid away from the station.

“Evening,” the man said, stepping into Sakusa’s space as Atsumu took an uncertain step away, glancing at the girl further down in the car. Sakusa gave Atsumu a brief look, one that murmured ‘I can deal with this for now’, and Atsumu darted over to the woman.

“You alright?” he whispered. She nodded.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she said, looking relieved to no longer be alone in the car, “What about him?”

Atsumu glanced at Sakusa, taking in six feet and two inches of scowling, prodigal volleyball player. “He can handle himself for now. Is your stop nearby?”

She shook her head. “I’m three away.”

“Same as us,” Atsumu muttered, feeling his brow crease when he saw the creep take another step closer to Sakusa. The girl nodded.

“Maybe we should both go over there? Your boyfriend looks really uncomfortable.”

Atsumu opened his mouth to contest the statement when he heard a low shuffling, turned around, and felt his stomach sink.

The creep had wrapped a hand around Sakusa’s bare wrist, Which had made the taller boy stiffen up completely. Atsumu felt his stomach drop as the train started to slow down. _He hates skin-to-skin contact, can’t stand the germs-_

Then, Sakusa, forever the calm, composed and mature one in their partnership, ripped his hand free of the man’s hold and slammed his elbow into the guy’s face. As loud as the girl’s yelp was, it did nothing to drown out the solid crunching of bone. Atsumu gawked, Sakusa blinked, and the creep himself staggered back, blood flowing down his chin as the train came to a stop.

Right in front of a police officer. Who had just watched Sakusa assault a random asshole.

Well, that wasn’t great.

* * *

Atsumu argued and struggled, and Sakusa looked ready to spit acid, but the outcome was the same; the two of them were bundled into the back of a police car with cuffs on, and then frogmarched into a station, both feeling suitably cowed as they had their prints taken, before they were dragged over to a room for mugshots.

He did his best not to scowl as the police officer manhandled him over the height measurement area. He watched them mark it down, an impressive 183.6cm, before he was directed to face the camera. He did his best not to pull a face, but even he could tell that his brow was more furrowed than usual as they snapped his mugshot and marched him out again.

If Atsumu had been scowling, though, that was probably _nothing_ in comparison to the look of thunderous hatred that was plastered across Sakusa’s face. He was just barely able to muffle a surprised, mildly frightened noise as the taller boy brushed by him, looking like every passing minute that a police officer had their hand on his arm was another moment he was closer to snapping and murdering them all in cold blood.

Atsumu didn’t doubt the other boy would be capable of it, too. Not only was Sakusa absurdly tall, but he had also recently demonstrated a capacity to absolutely demolish anyone who fucked around with him. His mind flashed to the blood gushing from the subway creeper’s nose after Sakusa had slammed his elbow into it.

Well, hopefully, if Sakusa _did_ snap and commit mass homicide, he’d make Atsumu’s death a little quicker out of mercy.

The holding cell they were shoved into was small, and not very clean, either. That was what Atsumu’s mind picked up on as Sakusa stiffened, refusing to sit on the seats. He could hardly blame him, but it made him feel for the other boy as he shrugged off his jacket and spread it out on the seat next to him, eying Sakusa curiously.

“That better?”

“You don’t have to-”

“You’ve been running around and spiking all afternoon, jackass, sit down.” Atsumu interrupted. Sakusa sighed, but walked over and sat on Atsumu’s jacket.

“I don’t even know why they arrested _you_ ,” he murmured after a moment. “I was the one who hit the guy.” Atsumu sighed, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall.

“I mean, it’s not like they should have arrested _you_ either,” he said, “self-defence much?”

Sakusa smiled wryly. “Depends. They might decide that the force I exhibited was a little excessive to the threat he posed, and so on.”

“Well, you’re innocent in _my_ eyes.”

“ _Wow_ , thanks, Atsumu,” Sakusa smirked, “that really helps with the current situation.”

“You’re welcome, Omi-Omi,” he said, ignoring the stink-eye he got for calling him that. “How long do you think we’ll be in here?”

“Who knows,” Sakusa sighed, surveying the small space with a look of disgust. “I hope they sort this shit out soon, though. I can almost _taste_ the bacteria breeding in here.”

* * *

The police didn’t seem to be in any rush, because it was another hour before Atsumu and Sakusa both got nudged out of the small holding room, phones offered back to them both. The girl from the train had come through for them, it seemed, and the police, though they’d gotten an earful from the injured creep, didn’t see any real point in keeping them here right now. Sakusa was let off on bail – which he heard the taller boy discussing with what sounded like an older sibling over the phone – and Atsumu was free to go completely.

He called his mother with a sigh. His mother always got antsy about him being out by himself too late, especially in unfamiliar parts of the city. She would be disappointed that he’d been arrested, yes, but she’d be more disappointed if he was both arrested _and_ committed to going home via the train.

“Atsumu! I’ve called you fourteen times now and you haven’t picked up!” she said the minute he pressed her contact. “Where on earth are you? What did that boy _do?_ Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said, leaning against the wall, “promise. My phone got taken off me, sorry. I couldn’t reply to any of your calls.”

He heard her sigh. “It’s okay. As long as you aren’t hurt. Where are you?” he hesitated for a moment, and he could tell by her tone that she’d picked up on it. “’Tsumu, where are you?”

“I, uh, well, I may have gotten arrested,” he said, flinching at the sudden silence on his mother’s end, “I didn’t do anything, though! I was on the train with Sakusa and this absolute _creep_ came up and tried to grab him and shit, so he elbowed the dude in the face and all, but a police officer saw, and we _both_ got arrested because I was with him and-”

“Did they charge you with anything?” something in his mother’s voice was oddly…still. “Did they put you into the system?”

“I mean, they said there were no real charges to level at me, so I’m free to go. I dunno about Sakusa, but his family can handle it.” Atsumu fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket, “And, uh, yeah, fingerprints and mugshot and shit like that.”

No response.

“Mom?” he said, frowning. “You there?”

“I’m here,” she said, her voice sounding strangely void of emotion. “Listen, ‘Tsumu…I have work late tonight, I don’t think I’ll be able to come and get you. The trains are safe.”

“But I-”

She hung up, the abruptness of the call’s end making him blink in shock. “What the…?”

“You leaving?” Atsumu jumped a little as Sakusa walked over to him, looking a little disgruntled but much less snappish than he had before. A police officer was by his side, filling in some kind of form. “Or are you getting picked up?”

“Umm…train for me, it looks like,” he stared at his phone, the record of his short phone call with his mother rattling around uncomfortably in his brain. It was nearing midnight, and his mother had been at home when he’d messaged her earlier to tell her he was going out with Sakusa. So, what was she talking about? He shoved it out of his mind. “So, you got your bail paid?”

“Yes,” Sakusa muttered, looking miserable at the very thought. Atsumu couldn’t blame him; the sensationalism when news got out that Itachiyama’s golden boy was _arrested_ would be insane. Atsumu nodded, turning to the police officer near Sakusa. “So, I’m free to go, right?”

“Uhh, not quite, actually,” another police officer spoke up before Sakusa’s companion could, darting out of a nearby door and looking at Atsumu with a strange look on his face. There was a paper in his hands, one he was glancing at from time to time. Atsumu froze, a strangely cold feeling slicing through his veins.

“No?” he asked, his stomach churning. The officer’s grip on the paper tightened.

“We’ll need you to stay here for a while longer.” the officer confirmed, turning to his superior with a strange, tense look on his face, “There’s something else going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/2701Anubis) and a [Tumblr](https://anubis2701.tumblr.com/) so come keep me company fools.
> 
> if u ask me to update I will withhold the next chapter for an extra month out of spite.
> 
> Also i have no clue how the police system works this is all for plot purposes don't @ me


End file.
